Constant Thrumming
by FlippinSirens
Summary: Erik is on his own to pick up a mutant but not without Charles.


_**A/N**__: _I got really uber, super bored in my Outdoor Education class so I decided to write some fic for you because you can never have enough of it, in my opinion. It'll probably be multi chapter and a WIP, depending on how I feel about it in a few days. But, for the most part, I think I'll leave it as is. I tried to explain how it feels for Erik, I think I somewhat managed it, but it's really hard to word it correctly to where it makes sense. (Not Beta'd, so any and all mistakes are my own and I'm sorry that I didn't get them all)

* * *

_Charles, it's nearly five for you. Why are you still awake and why are you in my head?_

Erik had just gotten to his hotel-its dingy wallpaper and the smell of mildew wafting up from the carpet every time pressure was applied-when the familiar buzz at the back of his mind started. It wasn't that he was opposed to Charles being there; in fact, he rather preferred that Charles stay there, but only on the surface-any deeper and Erik couldn't be held accountable for his words; it was just that he wanted at least some warning because, most of the time, it caught him off guard at the most inappropriate times. For example, when he was waiting to get a physical examination and Charles' _don't forget to stop by the store on your way back _almost made him jump out of the chair completely rather than the three inches that actually occurred.

_Oh, my friend, I wasn't sure if I could reach you at this distance. It is, after all, on the other side of the country._

_Yes, well, you've reached me. Is there something you need?_ Erik shoved the key in and opened the door even though he didn't really need to. Still, one never knew if cameras or people were watching and it'd be suspicious if the door opened seemingly on its own.

_No, not really. I'm just... worried about you._

Erik chuckled to himself as he closed the door with his foot, his hands making quick work of his jacket, tie, and shirt; the latter of which hung open and loose whereas the former items found a home on the less-than-appealing chair in the corner. _Doubting my ability to take care of myself?_

_Of course not, Erik. I have full faith in your ability to handle whatever trials you encounter._

_Then why are you so worried?_

_Is it wrong of me to be so?_

Erik didn't answer straight away. No, it wasn't wrong of Charles to worry. After all, if Charles were here by himself, Erik would constantly be pacing the study in his effort to not fly out and join him. There's danger lurking everywhere and one can't be too careful, even if they try. But, Erik was capable of dealing with this city and its people, whether mutant or not. He's killed dozens of men more dangerous than the mutant they came here for-a little boy by the name of George Malley who can't seem to control his temper, resulting in things exploding around him. So, it was no queston who they would send to recruit the young man-a telepath might not be the best demonstration. People tend to not like it when someone enters their mind and distorts their perceptions of reality.

_No. I suppose not. But you needn't worry. I'll come back home in one piece, Charles._ Erik finally answered, now completely settled into bed, wearing nothing but his fitting briefs. Surprisingly, despite the musty smell of it, the bed was probably the cleanest object in the room. Erik didn't want to know what type of cleaner they used to get rid of... everything.

_Hmm, yes, you better._

_Is that a hint of affection I'm sensing?_

_...No. Absolutely not. You're simply a great asset to the school and the kids, I'm afraid, would miss your language classes dearly._

Erik rolled his eyes. _Sure, sure, Charles, use the children as your scapegoat._ He sighed out in content, his eyelids closing as he finally found a comfortable position. It would still be some time before he fell asleep though. There's so much metal in this room, in this place and Erik has to acclimate himself to it all before the itch stops.

_They don't seem to mind. Why are you still awake? Isn't it nearly two o'clock in California?_

_Yes, I just checked into the hotel, Charles, and I'm currently in bed._

_Oh, am I keeping you up?_

_No, it's okay. It'll be some time before I can sleep..._

Erik rolled onto his back and stretched the muscles in his arms and legs, arching up a little until he heard a satisfying _pop _from his lower back. The tips of his fingers tingled with the urge to spin the change he recieved earlier when he stopped for java.

_Why's that, my friend? Unfriendly neighborhood where you're at? I knew I shouldn't have let you go alone._

_Charles, I'm fine. It's quiet here. It's rather hard to explain, actually, but perhaps I can... show you?_

Erik waited calmly for an answer as one didn't immediately come to him. It wasn't usual for Charles to be this quiet. Perhaps he was merely thinking it over. Or, more possibly, he had finally dozed off. Erik wouldn't blame him; after all, the comfort of the mansion's beds was nearly impossible to resist. A few more silent moments passed and Erik found himself jolted when Charles spoke at last. _That would be lovely, thank you._

_Took you long enough. I was convinced you had fallen asleep._

_Never with an offer like that._

A smile crept onto Erik's lips. He's found that it simply takes too much effort to try to hide them whenever he's around Charles. To be cliche, Erik liked to think of Charles as his personal beacon of light in his tumultous sea of darkness and chaos. It truly was rather fitting, he decided. Because although the man may be infuriating, he was intelligent and challenged Erik on a daily basis. He gave Erik purpose and the children seemed taken with him ever since he allowed himself to stay with Charles, even if he couldn't understand the reasoning behind their behaviour.

_Erik, it's not like you to be sentimental._

_Surface thoughts, Charles, stay there._

_I can't help but pick up on your emotions and projections. But, I am sorry. I'll try to keep out._

Erik had the fleeting notion, however, that maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have Charles inside his head at all times. It made for good company.

Moving quickly away from that train of thought, Erik closed his eyes and sat with his back against the cold, hard wall, legs stretched out in front of himself and his hands on his thighs. Closing his eyes and leaning his head back slightly, he opened his senses more fully to the metal in the room.

The constant vibrating he felt intensified as he reached out to the metal, as he felt the waves of the connection pinpoint the exact location of the objects. It was solid, refreshing, a wash of cold yet cleansing water over his body as he melted into the metal while the metal soaked into him.

Erik felt the pipes in the wall, could trace their exact shape along the path they took throughout his room and the next five on either side. He hadn't counted the change he recieved from the java house earlier, but now he knew that the cashier had given him too much; he was only supposed to have twenty-three cents, but the two quarters and the tiny dime jingled when he pulled them out and floated them to him without even looking. There were four nails holding the mirror to the wall across from him. The man in the next room placed his tie pin on the dresser as a woman with metal chains swooping across her body and metal hooks holding her stockings to the bottom of her dress pulled out a small metal tin and tossed it on the bed. Erik could only assume that it was lubrication and that she was not actually his wife if the dulled sense of the almost fake wedding ring on his finger and the lack thereof on hers gave any indication.

Letting out a breath, he relaxed even more against the wall, feeling the buzz at the back of his mind grow just as the vibrations in his body grew. _Charles_, he spoke into the resonating silence, _please tell me it's getting through._

_It is... Erik, is this really what it feels like for you?_

_Yes. All the time. It's a constant vibration. But it's never been this... extensive before._ Erik could literally feel all the ridges in the coins, the thrum of the metal heating from the radiator. He felt everything, sensed everything, blended into everything, just as everything reached out to him in return. His body seemed to vibrate in time with the metal, his breathing deepened and grew harsh, small pants escaping his parted lips.

The most fantastic part of all this, though, was the fact that, if he wanted to, he could bend all of it to his will. The urge to make these seemingly constant shapes turn into something else, to feel how it moves and warps to his will, was breathtakingly thrilling.

_Oh, god, please do, Erik, please... _Charles sounded breathless as if he was being more affected by this than Erik was. It wouldn't surprise him, seeing as how Charles was a very powerful telepath and picked up certain things more easily than others.

The coins that were floating in front of him-their position a constant hum to Erik-stopped and levitated there for a moment before Erik twitched his fingers and the two quarters began to expand, thinning out until it was almost invisible when it was lain horizontal; the pattern was no longer there. With a few movements of his fingers, his palm rising to concentrate his energy he began manipulating the shape, not entirely sure what he was making, but he knew it now held a few twists intertwining with each other; indentations etched themselves into the base, creating swirls and harsh points that made a chaotic beauty of a design.

_Erik...Erik!_ Charles practically shouted at the metal manipulator, causing his eyes to fly open and the scultpure he made to drop into the blanket covering his lap.

_Yes? What is it? Something wrong?_

_No... just... it was too much for me, my friend. I am sorry if I made you lose your concentration; you were in the process of making something truly spectacular._

Erik blinked and looked down. He wouldn't call it spectacular to any extent. Smooth and defined, yes, but not anything worth something that one would attribute to incredible works of art. The twisted, convoluted spirals that started from the base and formed a flat top were twisted together in an almost cage-like design. The top descended and morphed, hoever, to structed vines, feeding back into the spirals that created them and fanning out once they reached the middle. The intricate design that framed the base was a mess of swirls, jagged lines, sharp points, steep dives back to the bottom, yet strangely charming and enchanting. You couldn't look away from it. It fit into the palm of your hand, Erik found, when he picked it up to inspect it more closely. The physical touch of the metal shocked his senses, intensified the vibrations resonating from it and within him. It wasn't spectacular but Erik could see the beauty in it. His chest swelled with the warmth of pride and accomplishment.

_If you don't mind, I would very much like to keep it. _Charles' voice came through on a whisper, floating on the surface of Erik's mind and the buzz that Erik enjoyed was everywhere, connected and binded to the thrum he felt, twined with his own senses. That in itself should worry him, should make him cringe in anger because it felt as if Charles was deeper than he's ever been. Strangely, though, it didn't. Of anything, it comforted him, relaxed him, and he let out a sigh, sagging onto the pillows as he scooted down the bed.

Floating the metal sculpture to his duffel bag, he smiled a little bit. _I don't mind. But where would you put it?_ Erik mused, thinking that Charles would just leave it on his study desk.

_Probably on that table in the front hall. It deserves attention; it's rather beautiful._

_You flatter me._

_You love it._

Erik's breath caught, but just barely, and for just a millisecond. Even though Charles was chuckling and had meant it in jest, it still surprised Erik with how true that statement was. It wasn't just the flattery that he 'loved', it was possibly the fact that Charles was the one exclaiming such. If anyone else had complimented Erik, he would have brushed it off and not paid much attention to it at all. However, with Charles, it meant something more. At least, it felt as if it meant something more. Should it mean something more? Erik wasn't sure. But, if there was one man he trusted with his life, one man he could confide in, take on the world with, it was Charles. That meant more than anything Erik has ever had in his life.

_Only from you, Charles. _Erik finally said after a moment's silence and it was the truth. He just hoped that Charles took it as such.

_I'm so sorry, but if you could give me perhaps ten minutes, I'll be back._

_Where are you going? _Honestly, telepathy wasn't deterred by things like taking a shower or walking around the mansion. Surely, they could keep conversing no matter what Charles was doing. Or maybe Charles was going to think about what Erik had said and what he could possibly mean by that. He rather hoped that wasn't the case.

_It's rather, um, embarassing but I'm, uh, afraid that I have to, uh, take care of something. _Charles sounded rightfully flustered, stammering a little bit over a few words. The only thing that made sense was if Charles had become-oh. Well, that's... certainly interesting. And not something that Erik is completely opposed to. Perhaps surprised, but he isn't one to stay in a state of denial like he had done the first few weeks of their friendship. He add accredited his affections and attraction to Charles to the fact that Charles had saved him and eventually the coiling of his stomach and the fluttering of his heart would cease. But it hadn't, and Erik had come to terms with it if only to keep himself at a distance from Charles.

He himself had never become aroused due to his power, but then again, he had lived most of his life with metal singing to him, the vibrations running throughout his body. He supposed for someone who had never felt it before, it could stimulate certain sensory nerves. All in all, it wasn't something to be embarassed over even if Erik wanted to test how much Charles could take; but that was a passing thought, one of which he'd think about later when he wasn't tired and the first whisp of exhaustion hadn't just covered him.

_It's fine, Charles. _He simply stated and he meant that it was _all_ fine: the invasion of Erik's mind, the shared connection, the tapping into Erik's power, the arousal. _I might not be here when you get back, though. _He chuckled quietly to himself and was pretty sure Charles heard it.

_If you're that tired, I'll just let you sleep. You need your rest, my friend._

_Yes, mother._ Erik stifled a yawn and pulled the blankets closer to himself even though the radiator was working perfectly to keep the chill away.

_Goodnight, Erik._

_Goodnight, Charles._

Even as he said it, he could feel the faint touch of warmth that was completely internal seep into him. For a moment, he thought it felt like affection or an overt fondness emanating from the telepath, but he was tired so his senses couldn't be trusted. He dozed off but there was enough consciousness left for him to feel the dull sense of pleasure that he _knew_ for certain was coming from Charles.

He'd think on it later, perhaps, once he went back home.

_Home... I like the sound of that..._

* * *

_**A/N**__: I hope you enjoyed reading this as I had a lot of fun writing it! Any and all reviews are welcome :)_


End file.
